Gira
Gira(ギラ Gira) is a two-in-one Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 23 of Getter Robo. It is the combined form of Kaichou Gira(怪鳥ギラ Kaichō gira) and Underground Beast Gira(地底獣ギラ''Chitei-jū gira''). Appearance Kaichou Gira has the appearance of a purple pterodactyl with a long tail and two scrawny, robotic legs. It’s body is completely hollow with an opening shown on the front with two big arm holes shown on each side. Underground Beast Gira has the appearance of a Tyrannosaurus with a dark blue, scaly hide and a light blue underbelly. It’s two feet and shins are made out of metal and it has brown colored arms with a drill in place for it’s left arm. Gira also has brown plate with spikes covering it’s entire back and over it’s shoulders, two metal rings around the base of it’s arms, and a metal brace around it’s head. When combined as Mechasaurus Gira, Kaichou Gira is worn over Underground Beast Gira as chest armor with the wings still on the back and with the head worn as a helmet. Biography Chief Galeli presents Emperor Gore his two latest Mechasaurs: A pterodactyl Mechasaurus named Kaichou Gira and a T-Rex Mechasaurus named Underground Beast Gira. The two Mechasaurs show they can combine their attacks to create a flaming cyclone. Upon seeing their combined attack, Emperor Gore is impressed, however, Chief Galeli tells him that the two Mechasaurs have a secret on them that will be shown during their fight with Getter Robo. The two Mechasaurs appear at the mountains near the Saotome Plant where their arrival smashes a cabin belonging to a inventor named Bunji Daiko. The Getter Team launch out when they are alerted about the Mechasaurs. Michi investigates the mountains in her jet and finds Underground Beast Gira standing on a mountain. Musashi combines the Getter Machines into Getter-3 and fights against Underground Beast Gira. Before Getter Robo could continue the fight, Kaichou Gira arrives and creates a strong wind with it’s wings behind Getter Robo. Underground Beast Gira shoots it’s flames out as well to trap Getter Robo in a flaming cyclone. The Getter Team change back into their Getter Machines in order to escape the flaming cyclone and then they kept on changing into each of Getter Robo’s forms, but the two Mechasaurs were able to attack them. Ryoma suggest they combine before the Mechasaurs can attack again, but then the two Mechasaurs finally reveal their secret: Kaichou Gira and Underground Beast Gira combine into Mechasaurus Gira. Ryoma combines the Getter Machines into Getter-1 and is about to use Getter Tomahawk. However, Gira uses it’s wings to create strong winds and breathes fires at the same time which knocks down Getter Robo. Since they have never fought against a combined Mechasaurus before, Professor Saotome tells the Getter Team to retreat immediately. Gira flies after Getter Robo back at the Saotome Plant, where Bunji Daiko is attacking the Saotome Plant with bombs from a hot air balloon(due to him blaming the Saotome Plant for the destruction of his cabin) with his robot, Sentaro, and new apprentice, Joho. When Getter Robo passes by, Gira crashes into the hot air balloon. Getter Robo manages to save Bunji and Joho while Sentaro is caught on Gira’s left wing and begins biting it through. Upon discovering this, Professor Saotome tells Ryoma to take the chance and attack now. Gira tries to do it’s flaming cyclone attack again, but Sentaro bites through the entire wing and it falls off once Gira tries to flap it. Getter Robo uses Getter Tomahawk to slice the other wing off, causing Gira to fall down from the sky. The two Mechasaurs were no longer combined as they fell down, so Getter Robo destroys Kaichou Gira with Getter Beam. Once Underground Beast Gira lands on the ground, it burrows down with it’s drill. Getter Robo tries to hit it with Getter Beam, but misses as the Mechasaurus fully burrows into the ground. So Hayato changes Getter-1 into Getter-2 and burrows into the ground to go after Underground Beast Gira. As the Mechasaurus burrows through the ground, Getter-2 manages to reach Underground Beast Gira and drills through it’s entire body, destroying it. Powers/Abilities - Underground Beast Gira = Underground Beast Gira :;Powers/Abilities Drill Arm: In place for it’s left arm, Underground Beast Gira has a drill that it uses for combat as well as burrowing into the ground. Fire Breath: Underground Beast Gira can breathe a stream of green fire from it’s mouth. When combined with Kaichou Gira’s Strong Winds, it can create a flaming cyclone. Combining: Underground Beast Gira can combine with Kaichou Gira into one Mechasaurus. - Mechasaurus Gira = Mechasaurus Gira :;Powers/Abilities Strong Winds: With Kaichou Gira’s wings, Gira can create strong winds. Flame Breath: Gira can shoot green flames from it’s mouth. '''Flight: Gira is able to fly through the air with Kaichou Gira’s wings. Flaming Cyclone: By using it’s Flame Breath and Strong Winds at once, Gira can create a flaming cyclone.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Kaiju Duo